Goku x Auna(Oc) story
by TheRoseSaiyan
Summary: Chichi was tired of Goku going off to train and finally put her foot down and told Goku she was leaving and that she'd file for a divorce and...well you'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?
1. Introduction to Auna Shriotsu

Name: Auna Shirotsu

Age: Looks 18 but is actually 28

Race: Black Tailed Saiyan

Eyes: Dark Brown

Hair color: blackish/brown

Skin Tone: Paleish/Tan

Personality: Is quiet when you meet her, but as you get to know her she's cheerful and happy. Gets serious when those she loves are terribly injured and/or killed by her enemy's.

Likes: sushi,dumplings,spicy food,meat, and children(sometimes).

Dislikes: Vegeta, the Androids, Cell, Mr.Satan, and ChiChi.(she also dislikes likes sour stuff)

Love Intrest: Son Goku

(Note: is apart of the Z fighters)

Friends: Bulma,Krillin,Yamcha,Puar,Tien,Chiaotzu,Dende, ,Kami(before the fusion with Piccolo),Future Trunks(before he left after the Androids in 3 years warning),Master Roshi,King Kai,Yajirobe and korin.(She tolerates Vegeta for Bulma's sake.)


	2. The Heartbroken Saiyan

It was early in the morning when Goku and Gohan came back inside the house to see ChiChi quietly sitting at the dining room table with papers sitting in front of her with a grim look soon her face.

"ChiChi? Are you ok? What are those papers for and why do they say 'divorce'?" Goku asked confused as his wife finally looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm done Goku, I can't handle this anymore." ChiChi said she tried to stop the tears from flowing from her eyes but it proved to be impossible, so she just let them flow down her face like a river. "Mom?" Gohan called to her softly from beside his father with a worried look on his face as his mother continued to cry. "Gohan can you leave the room please? your father and I need to talk about something important." ChiChi said as she glanced at Gohan with a small smile filled with pain and heartbreak." Umm sure Mom I'll go to my room...I need to clean up and change my clothes anyway." Gohan said as he shuffled out the kitchen to go take a bath and study in his room.

Chichi took a big breath as Gohan left the room as her soon to be ex-husband stood there in the door way of the kitchen looking at her worried and nervous." ChiChi are you mad at me for training Gohan again?" Goku asked as looked at his crying wife. " no, I'm not angry at you at all Goku, I'm upset that it finally has come down to us no longer being a family anymore."ChiChi said softly as she glanced at Goku who looked like he was about to start crying once he finally realized why the papers on the table said 'divorce'. "ChiChi you can't be serious right!? Your not really going to leave me and Gohan are you! Please tell me this is a joke and that we're going to continue being a family together right?" Goku asked as he stared at ChiChi with hope that she was joking but he saw that she wasn't and let out a pained whimper of hurt and heartbreak." I'm sorry that it came to this Goku but I can't handle you going out to fight and then come back horrible injured or even finding out that you died like when your brother appeared, I just can't handle that." ChiChi choked out as she stared at Goku who was looking at the ground in sorrow.

(A/n: So...I'm skipping the namek saga and going straight to the Android saga where Goku, the Z fighters,Vegeta and Future Trunks train to fight the mysterious Androids that appear after the three year timeskip cause I don't remember anything from the namek saga...at all...Oops. •Goku: geez Rose your memory is as bad as mines when I fell on my head as a kid. •Rose:(Eye twitches)Goku I will turn Super Saiyan and hurt you (innocently smiles). •Goku: (o_o) hehehe..gotta blast (instant transmissions out of Rose's house) Rose:(sighs)...back to the story).

" I understand completely ChiChi but do you really wish to hurt Gohan like this because of our failed marriage?" Goku said in an angry/hurt tone as he started to shake slightly but not much to be noticed." I don't want to leave him but I can't handle both of your fighting habits anymore, I mean I love Gohan he's my son, our son, but he has to understand that I can't stay here anymore." ChiChi explained to Goku who an calmed down during her explanation but then became even more pissed at her hidden message." I see..." Goku mumbled out as he continued to quietly rage." Here please sign this...so that I can prove that we're no longer together anymore...don't worry about my stuff, it's already at my father's house." ChiChi said as she slid the divorce paper and pen over to Goku who had walked closer to the table to grab the pen and sign his name to show that he agreed to sign it of his own free will. After signing the papers, Goku walked ChiChi to the door to say his final goodbye." I guess this is it, huh?" ChiChi quietly said as she stared up at Goku who looked truly heartbroken over her leaving." Yeah...I guess so." Goku mumbled as stared down at ChiChi." Please take care of yourself and Gohan Goku..." ChiChi said as her father pulled up to the house to take back to her family home." I will ChiChi." Goku said as small tears appeared in the corner of his eyes." Thank you and goodbye." ChiChi said as she turned and headed to her fathers car and got in quickly without looking back because if she did then she would have saw Goku completely break down. Once Ox king and ChiChi were out of sight Goku closed the door and headed to the couch in the living room and sat down, bearing his face into his hands crying.

But what ChiChi and Goku didn't know was that Gohan had heard everything and was going to do everything in his power to make his father happy again... because the battle of the androids will start in three years...along with Goku's heart virus.

•Rose: Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my story plz give me support, feedback and ideas.

•Goku: yea! Show Rose all your love!!

~Rose and Goku: Comment, Like, and Share!!

TheRoseSaiyan signing out!!


	3. The Three Years Training

As Gohan helped his father cope with his mothers leaving, the Z fighters, piccolo and Vegeta were Training.

The Z Fighters Training

Tien was training with Chiaotzu everyday because he wanted them both to be strong even though he was leaving chiaotzu behind so that Chiaotzu doesn't have to sacrifice himself again.

Yamcha was training on his own with puar cheering him on because...

Rose: uhhh...

Goku: he might die again

Rose: Goku!!! (Stares at him in shock)

Goku: what? It's true!

Rose: (Groans and facepalms) nevermind...

Rose: back to the story...

Auna was meditating in the woods by herself because she felt more at ease with the animals and nature but she couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Oh how right she was.

Piccolo's Training

Piccolo was training in the wastelands by himself until Kami called to him mentally, wishing to speak to him about something important.

(Rose: you all know what it's about)

Vegeta's training

Vegeta was in the gravity chamber, training at 500 times graivity but was distracted by Bulma who had appeared on the screen to start nagging him.

(~Rose: Do I really have to explain what happened between those two?~)

And Goku and Gohan? They were slowly getting over chichi leaving them and had started to lightly train,even though they were still hurting, the threat of the Androids where more important right now and they had no time to waste.

But Goku forgot one thing... the antidote to the heart virus was in his drawer.

Rose: ahhh!!! ( Goku scared me with a surprise hug attack)

Goku: that was really good Rose! I'm proud of you!

(Nuzzles his cheek against her neck)

Rose: (blushes) t-thanks Goku (coughs nervously) a-anyway this is it of this chapter

Plz give me support, ideas and feedback!

Rose and Goku: Comment ,Share and Like!!

TheRoseSaiyan signing out!


	4. Authers note

Rose: hi guys...sooo I'm having writers block and I don't have a title for the next chapter... I mean I have the plot written down and it's about auna making Goku happy again but coming up with titles was never my strong point.

Vegeta: tch! Then your wasting your time writing this story then!

Rose: (takes a deep breath) don't kill him rose he's not worth it...

Vegeta: I'm not worth it am I (turns super saiyan) how do you like me now woman!! (Starts laughing cockily)

Rose:That's it!! (Turns super saiyan 2) come here so I kick that soon to be flaming prince ass!!!!

Vegeta: Fuck! (Flys off quickly out the window)

Rose: VEGETA GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN JERK!!!! (Flys off after him)

Goku: ( Just came back from eating Roses food stock and sees Rose trying to kill Vegeta outside the window) ok I saw nothing...

(Here's a female scream that sounded suspiciously like Vegeta but he could be wrong)

Goku: well...this is awkward...(a loud boom is heard in the distance)hehehehe...anyway plz give rose some titles ideas so that she can update a lot faster

And that I can feel the love from Auna her OC.

(CRASH)

Goku: ok I'm think I'm going to go stop those two before they kill each other (feels there ki rising) shit make that now. (Turns super saiyan and flys out the window quickly) Bye!! Rose, Vegeta stop before you destroy the house!!!!!

Comment, share, and like!!!

TheRoseSaiyan signing out!


	5. No title yet

Rose: hi guys~

Goku: (waves because he had food in his mouth)

Gohan: um...hello everyone.

Rose: sorry for being gone I had to type up this chapter and boy do my fingers hurt and I still don't have a title for this chapter.

Goku:(swallows food) it's fine Rose at least you made this chapter a lot longer!!

Rose:(eye twitches but let's it go) touché...Gohan can you do the disclaimer plz cause I keep forgetting that I don't own you guys...

Gohan: sure. TheRoseSaiyan does not own dragon ball z but Akira Toriyama does!!

Rose: thanks kiddo!(ruffles gohans hair) plz enjoy the story!

Auna quietly meditated in the woods far away from her house, when she felt gohan's ki energy coming towards her at a very fast pace. (He's proprably trying to get away from ChiChi's yelling again) Auna thought to herself as she stood up from the ground."Auna-san!" Gohan called out as he tackled the female to the ground."ack! Gohan what th-" Auna tried to say but stopped when she noticed the tears streaming down his face." Gohan...what happened?" Auna softly asked as she gently lifted his face up to wipe his tears away." It's horrible Auna-san! I tried my best to make my dad happy again but nothing's working!" Gohan cried out as he barried his face back into Aunas stomach." Gohan tell me what happened, because knowing you, you eavesdropped on your parents conversation again." Auna said as she gently pushed him back again to look at his guilty face."yea I did..."Gohan mumbled out in embarrassment." It's fine,just tell me, what happened between Goku and ChiChi." Auna said as she stared at Gohan seriously, waiting for his answer.

"They are no longer together."gohan said as a new wave of tears streamed down his face." What?! Why?!" Auna shouted out as she stood up quickly from the ground with wide eyes filled with shock." Yeah...Mom had dad sign the divorce papers before she left with Grandpa Ox king." Gohan said as he tried to stop his tears from flowing but it was proving to be very difficult."...Gohan take me to your father I think I know how to bring his spirits back up." Auna said as she started to put her waist length hair up into a high ponytail."ummm...What are you gonna do Auna-san?" Gohan asked as he we watched the female, who he admired because of how motherly she was to him."I'm going to give him a punch to the face for not calling me and telling me that ChiChi did that to him, then I'm going to give him a huge hug to show him that everything's going to be ok and finally I'm going to tell him...about the feelings that I've hidden from him since we first met." Auna said as she looked away from the shocked and gaping Gohan with flaming red cheeks."Ehhhhhhhh!" Gohan shouted out as he fell over shocked from finding out the woman he saw as a mother more then ChiChi liked no loved his father even before he was born into the world.

"I-I have no words..." Gohan said as he continued to lay on the ground in pure shock." Sorry for throwing this on you gohan, I mean you just lost your mom and now you have to deal with the fact that I love your dad...I feel really stupid for sayin it" Auna mumbled out as she felt tears prickle the corners of her eyes but she held them back." It's fine Auna-san...I'm really glad you told me." Gohan said finally sitting up from the ground with a pink blush upon his cheeks." Really? Why's that?" Auna asked as she looked at him with a curious look on her face." It's just...every time I come to your house to hide out from when my mom would start yelling at my dad...I began to see you as more of mother then her." Gohan shyly explained as he watched Auna's facial expressions change from shock to awed to loving." Gohan..." Auna softly got out before she grabbed the young boy and pulled him into a well deserved motherly hug."I'm so happy! Thank you for telling me...I'll proudly call myself your new mom if you would allow it?" Auna asked as glanced down at Gohan who had tears in his eyes." Mom!" Gohan cried out as he hugged Auna tightly with happy tears in his eyes. Auna felt happy, even though Gohan wasn't hers by blood, she'll cherish him with all the love she has to give.

"Alright kiddo lets go and make your dad happy again with my plan!" Auna said as she let Gohan go."Ok mom!" Gohan said smiling up at the taller female, who gave a huge smile back at him. Auna and Gohan quickly shot up into the air and flew off quickly into the direction of the Son house, where Goku was slowly falling into depression.

~At the son house before Gohan and Auna arrived~

Goku let out a sad sigh as he stared up at the ceiling from the couch he was Laying on. (I wonder where Gohan went off to...) Goku thought as he turned onto his side to get comfortable but he felt this chill go down his spine and sat up on the couch quickly. ( I felt this ki energy before... but from where...) Goku thought as he tried to remember why the second ki energy he was feeling was so familiar to him. The he realized why it felt familiar, (oh god...I'm going to die) Goku thought as he felt the full blunt of Aunas ki energy heading this way along with gohans ki energy. (Gohan wouldn't go to get Auna if anything was seriously wrong unless...gasp...he heard mine and chichis conversation, no wonder he tried his hardest to help me get better, but because he failed he went to go get Auna, who's going to punch me in the face for not calling her to tell her about what happened,then give me a hug because she knows that I like her warm hugs of comfort) Goku thought as he felt small beads of sweat slid down the back of his neck."I better go outside to greet them and so that Auna doesn't destroy the house when she punches me in the face.."Goku gulped out as he got off the couch slowly and shuffled out the door only to be greeted by an evil looking Auna and a sheepishly sorry looking Gohan Landing in front of him. "Hehehehe...h-hey t-there Auna.." Goku stammered out in fear when he saw the females evil glare directed at him, which made him slowly back away from the house, cause he knew shit was about to hit the fan, literally.

While Auna glared at goku, Gohan slowly shuffled out of the way knowing that this was about to be a huge fight and he did not want to caught in the cross fire." N-now Auna I know your angr-" Goku tried to say but was cut off by a fist nearly missing his face by an inch." Angry? oh no Goku I'm not angry I'm pissed!" Auna hissed out as she threw another punch at him but he dodged it again making her even more madder." Ok I get that your pissed off at me (dodges punch to the gut) and I'm sorry for not calling you( dodges a kick to the face) and telling you about what ChiChi did (sidesteps her fast punch and grabs her hands) but I'm wasn't ready to talk about it yet." Goku said as he tightened his grip on the struggling females hands, stopping her from get away so that she couldn't deck him in the face."tch!" Auna huffed out slightly as she slowly stopped her struggling from trying to escape his strong grasp." Are you calm now?" Goku asked as he glanced down at the short female."yes...I'm calm now.." Auna grumbled out as she felt Goku let go of her hands.( big mistake Goku!) Auna thought to herself, as she felt him take a small step back away from her and then sprung into action with huge kick to the gut, which caught Goku off guard and sent him spiraling into a tree." Now I'm completely calmed down!" Auna cheerfully said as she let out a loud laugh with gohan following right behind her with his own laughter.

Goku lets out a grunt of pain." I deserved that.." Goku groaned out as he turned himself right side up with his hand on his stomach." Sorry Goku...Did I kick you to hard?" Auna asked as she ran over to him to see the damage that she's done and to help him stand up." Naw you didn't hurt me that much (winches when Auna helped him up) ok I lied it hurts!" Goku cried out as he bent over slightly, now feeling the full blunt of Aunas kick."ah! I'm so sorry Goku I didn't mean to injure you that badly! I was just really angry and I-ack!" Auna tried to say but was cut off by Goku giving her a hug, which shocked her and made her tense up." Hey...stop that don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault." Goku said as he gently held the upset female in his arms."you idiot..!"Auna sobbed out as she wrapped her arms around the taller males waist." there, there..."goku said as he pat the crying females back, hoping to calm her down. As the two were hugging, Gohan who was standing off to the side during the one sided fight, smiled at the sight of his new mom and dad hugging.(hopefully they get together before we fight the Androids) gohan thought before going inside to see if there was any food left in the fridge.

After hugging for awhile, Goku and Auna let go of each other both blushing slightly."Umm...goku I have to tell you something, and you don't have to answer right now,I can wait intil your ready." Auna said as she shyly looked away and to the ground so that goku won't see her pink blushing cheeks." Sure Auna fire away!" Goku said as he curiously watched Auna take a deep breath as if she was nervous about his answer." Goku when I first met you, when we were kids, I fell in love with you but I never had the courage and self confidence to tell you and because of it you fell for ChiChi and married her and I lost my chance." Auna said as she looked at the ground, waiting for him to answer.(she loves me?!? How did I not notice it from the beginning! She was the only person who was willing to fight by my side and help me win my fights before we met our other friends...I've hurt her so much with my decision to marry ChiChi...) Goku thought as he looked at Auna with sadness in his eyes." Auna...I'm so sorry...I didn't know that I hurt you so badly." Goku said as he gently lifted Aunas head up to meet her sad water filled brownish/black eyes." But I two have to confess something." Goku said as he took a deep breath and said it." I realized that my love for ChiChi was false and that I loved you more then her because you understood me more then she had ever did." Goku explained as he watched Auna for a reaction and he got a happy one and a huge hug." Really? Goku...are you sure? your still getting over ChiChi leaving." Auna said as she hung off his shoulders as she continued to hug him." We will take it slow for now but I'm completely sure that I truly love you and that's not going to change." Goku whispered as wrapped his arms around her waist."I'm glad." Auna whispered back as she grinned up at the happy male.

"Let's head inside I bet Gohan has been waiting a while for us."Goku said putting Auna down but she slightly protested but got down anyway but then squeaked when he wrapped an arm around her waist."your right we've been out here for so long it's already nighttime." Auna said as she glanced up at sky to see stars."we missed dinner? Wow I guess talking seriously really makes time pass by quick." Goku said rubbing the back of his head with his free arm,but then his stomach growled loudly."hehehehehe..." Goku laughed out nervously at the loudness his stomach made." Get Inside you silly saiyan so that I can fix you and gohan something to eat." Auna said letting out a laugh but yelped in shock when Goku picked her up bridal style and ran toward the house excited. Auna laughed at his excitement while thinking of what to make her two saiyans.(I'm finally happy and I'll protect you both...goku,gohan) Auna thought after figuring out what to make for dinner.

Rose: Done~

Goku: that was longer then you planned...

Rose: I agree...it's so long that it makes me proud

Goku: and because of the long chapter you get a reward (gives Rose a Pervy look and grabs her and they both disappear)

Rose: (blushes)

Gohan: uhh while there occupied with that...plz give rose feedback, ideas and love.

Comment,Share, and like!!

TheRoseSaiyan signing out!!


End file.
